We Don't Choose our love
by SenJoe123
Summary: Harry and Harmony! What will happen when Harry has feelings for Hermione in 6th year? How will Ron React? Will Malfoy get involved?


**We Don't Choose Our Love**

** Hello My Harmony lovers! thx for reading my fic! This is my first Harmony Fanfiction, I hope it's good. for a long time, I was a Dramione supporter, and I'm so excited to see were this will take me! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling's is the wonderful creator of Harry Potter, only the scenarios that I put the characters in are mine. (P.S. first Chapters going to be short)**

I must be a bad person, Harry thought one day sitting in the common room, why else would he be in love with the girl Ron had such an obvious crush on. He looked at Hermione reading her "Advanced Charms for The Brightest Minds" spell book, gods she was beautiful. He wanted to ask her out, he really did, but Ron would never forgive him. But he is dating Lavender... No Harry, he mentally scolded himself, it's just not meant to be!

"Harry?" Hermione said putting down her book and ending the silence

"why are you staring at me?"

Shit "do I have something on my face?" she questioned

"No Mione, I was just looking at you because I have nothing better to do" he replied nervously.

He couldn't come up with a better lie. Come on brain!

"well," she laughed

"would you like to talk instead?"

"Sure," he smiled happy to have something to do

"When are you going to ask Ginny out?" she said as though she was asking the time of day.

"W-w-what?" he stuttered honestly confused

"I saw you looking at me and her talking the other day, and you looked so lovestruck!" she giggled

"your wrong Hermione" he said sadly.

She shook her head "well if you're not in love with Ginny, you're in love with me, and we both know that isn't it!"

His face must have gone into shock, because Hermione just smiled and said. "don't worry, I won't tell Ginny,"

For being the brightest Witch of her age his love for her was a concept she couldn't comprehend. Harry nodded and thanked her and asked if they should go down to dinner. She agreed, and they walked down.

When they arrived, Ron was sitting next to Lavender, and waving his hand for them to come over, as Harry started walked towards them, Hermione stopped

"I'm going to sit with Ginny"

she said emotionlessly and almost ran over to Ginny and her friends. That was weird, Harry thought, and walked over to Ron and Lavender.

* * *

Ron was patting the seat next to him for Harry to sit in, when Harry arrived, he welcomed him with a slap on the back.

"hey Harry" he said to his best mate

"Ron, Lavender" Harry greeted

Once Harry had settled down, Lavender started the interrogation. She was on the other side of Ron and smirked as Harry uncomfortably looked at her.

"So, Harry," she asked. She put her hand over mine, looked at me, smiled, and turned back to him.

"word on the street is you like Hermione"

I let go of her hand, what an appalling idea, Harry liking Hermione, ha! Harry couldn't, Hermione couldn't, Hermione wasn't Harrys, she was h... His thoughts were cut off by a jealous look from Lavender.

"what's wrong Ronnykins" she asked in a very testing tone, noticing Ron's angry face.

Harry was blushing so hard that he would put the Weasley blushing name to shame.

"well Harry?" he said trying to get the spotlight off him.

"of course not, she's like a sister, dating her would be like incest" Harry said so fast it was hard to make out.

Lavender laughed, "yes, I totally believe you" she sarcastically said, putting her cup to her lips and smirking.

"what do you think about them getting together, Ronny?" She asked. Damn it! If he said he didn't like the idea, Lavender would break up with him, if he said he did, and he risked the tiny chance Harry liked her, and wanted to date. He still had a huge crush on Hermione, and he would hit his head on the wall for eternity, if they went out. But he really liked Lavender...

"Yes, that seems like a wonderful idea" he muttered, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

* * *

Harry froze bewildered at what Ron had just said, did Ron no longer like Hermione?

"Really?" Harry asked

"you wouldn't mind, at all?"

"no," Ron said,

"not. At. All."

Even though Rons tone whist saying this was questionable, Harry couldn't have cared less. This was the moment Harry was looking for, he thought he would never get the chance to kiss her, hold her, and tell her his feelings... Not wanting to wait any longer Harry sprang up from his seat.

"I have to do something" Harry said quickly and Ran to find Hermione.

True to her word, she was sitting with Ginny and her friends, he ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mione, I need to talk to you." he said as she turned to look at him. "alright" she laughed, and he dragged her out of the great hall and into the hallway so they could talk in privet.

"Here goes nothing" he said, he swallowed and nervously looked into her eyes.

"Hermione, I've known you since we were eleven, and every day you have astounded me by how smart and kind you are, I think you're the most gorgeous women I've ever seen, and I've liked you for a really long time and you might not feel the same way, and that's all right, cause you may have feelings for Ron, and that could get..."

"Harry!" Hermione yelled stopping him

"I like you too,"

He couldn't contain his happiness, he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her, she was surprised at first, but then she deepened the kiss even more, his hands traveled down her back, he held onto her tightly and kissed her even more passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair, he kissed her as though she was oxygen and he needed her to breath, she was a drug, and the more he kissed her, the higher he got. When they broke apart, they were both out of breath.

"That just happened" she said

"yeah" he replied

"that should keep happening" she said

"yeah" he agreed

* * *

Hermione was in shock. Harry was a really. Good. Kisser. And suddenly she couldn't care less about Ron and Lavender, Ron could date the whole of Hogwarts and she wouldn't care. In fact, she wanted to kiss Harry more.

"Harry," she said

"would you like to..."

"Yes" he interrupted, and as though reading her mind, he led her towards Gryffindor common room. When they there, they didn't waste any time, Harry led them to a chair in the common room, sat down and Hermione climbed on his lap and kissed him, it only seemed like minutes had passed when the whole of Gryffindor burst through the door, everyone, and I mean everyone, had their mouths on the ground, Hermione removed herself from Harrys lap, when she saw Ron turn around and run out of the room, what's his deal? she thought.

"Harry I'm going to bed" she said, everyone was still staring

"Goodnight Mione" He replied

She ran out of the room and up to the girl's dormitory, she couldn't care less about everyone seeing them kiss, she had kissed Harry Potter, and all was well in her mind.

* * *

"Well you can go on with your night,"

Harry shouted to the group when Hermione left. There was a fair amount of murmurs, giggles, and stares. And Harry decided it was best to go up to his room, he only had to wait one minute when Dean Tomas, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnigan burst through their shared room.

"You didn't tell us you were dating Hermione!" Neville shouted

"Yeah, Harry were your 3th 4th and 5th best friends, we need to know these things!" Dean commented loudly

Everyone stared at him for a second

"what?" Dean said "It goes Hermione, Ron, Neville, Me, and Seamus"

"Hey!" Seamus yelled. Faking being offended.

"But Harry..." He continued "Is she a good snog?"

"I really don't want to talk to you about this," he replied

"but if I did," he smirked "she's pretty damn good at it"


End file.
